Some Sort of Bliss
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Sam was in Heaven. Not real Heaven, not again. Sam Winchester Heaven. Some smutty/fluffy goodness. Sex, sexual acts, R&R, X


**Some Sort of Bliss**

**Summary**: _Sam was in Heaven. No, not real Heaven. Not again. Sam Winchester Heaven_. Just some naked fluffiness, with some chocolaty goodness.

**-x-**

Sam was in Heaven. No, not real Heaven. Not again. Sam Winchester Heaven. One minute he had been in the motel, with an archangel of the Lord's tongue down his throat, and his brother, Dean, walking in shouting something about 'making out with angels was gross'. Sam happily pointed out Castiel, which made Dean blush and leave the room, muttering something about getting his own room. Gabriel suggested they go somewhere more private, just in case. Sam agreed and with one click of Gabriel's fingers, they were in a log cabin, in the Alps, the snow thick and the fire in the lounge roaring, with blankets set out in front of it, with champagne in an ice bucket and strawberries, marshmallows and a bowl of melted chocolate, just so Gabriel could get his candy fix.

Right now, Sam was lying on the many blankets in front of the fireplace; face down and as naked as the day he was born. Gabriel lay next to him, one of his legs hooked around Sam's as he trailed a chocolate coated finger over Sam's sweat-glistened skin. Sam just sighed gently from where his head was resting on his arms.

"Sammy?"

"Hmm?" Gabriel smiled at how contented he sounded.

"You're so fucking hot lying here, like this, for me ..." Gabriel said, before following the chocolate lines on the young Winchester's back with his tongue.

"Hmm," Sam said again, as Gabriel's wicked tongue and mouth made its way down his back, kissing and licking the moisture on his skin from the heat of the fire. Sam sighed deeply before lifting his head and reaching over to pick up his champagne glass, before sipping it. He felt Gabriel's hand on his ass, and the soft graze of teeth on the cheek, making Sam giggle. He moved underneath Gabriel and turned over so he was on his back, his arm behind his head, looking down at the naked archangel. Gabriel crawled up Sam's body and pressed a kiss to his lips, teeth grazing the young Winchester's bottom lip, making Sam groan softly.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Gabriel said, laying one last chaste kiss on Sam's lips.

"Not much ..." Sam replied, his eyes fluttering closed and a gasp escaping his lips when Gabriel's hand wrapped round his cock. Sam's head fell back onto the pillow behind him, a deep groan ripping from his throat. "Gabriel ... you're such a tease."

"And you _love _it, Sammy boy!" he said, letting go of Sam and dipping his hand into the bowl of chocolate before wrapping it back round Sam's dick. Sam moaned deeply when the warm chocolate touched him, dripping down his cock. He reached down to thread his fingers through Gabriel's hair, who almost seemed to purr in response. Sam smiled at the noise, before almost coming there and then when Gabriel took him in his mouth, tonguing the slit of his cock, which was leaking pre-come and mixing with the chocolate, making Gabriel moan.

"You taste so good, baby," he said, before almost taking the full length of Sam's rock hard dick into his mouth. "So, so good ..." Sam was calling out obscenities and grabbing at the archangel's hair, his toes curling. It felt so good.

"Oh God, Gabriel ... harder ..." he moaned, and Gabriel obeyed, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked harder, making Sam cry out as the heat pooled in his belly.

"Fuck, Gabe ... fuck, _fuck_ ..." he called, his hips lifting from the floor, bucking up into the welcoming warmth of the archangel's mouth. But that was when Gabriel let go, before licking the underside of Sam's dick, from base to tip, getting rid of the remaining chocolate. Crawling up Sam's body, he placed kisses on his damp skin, before grabbing the lube next to the fireplace, and squirting some onto his long fingers. Sam pushed up on his elbows, watching the archangel through clouded eyes. Gabriel reached behind himself, slicking himself up, pushing his fingers past the tight muscle, stretching himself for Sam's length. Sam watched as Gabriel's fingers disappeared and reappeared, in and out of his ass.

"Sam ..." Gabriel moaned. Their eyes met, and Sam found he couldn't look away from him. Sam grabbed the lube from Gabriel, squirting it into his palm before rubbing a generous amount up the length of his dick, his whole body twitching at the touch. Gabriel pulled his fingers from himself, before settling over Sam's cock, reaching down to settle it at his entrance.

"Ready, Sammy boy?" he asked, and Sam nodded vigorously. How could he not be? He wished he could show someone, anyone, how much the archangel came undone when they were together. Gabriel suddenly sunk down onto Sam's cock, both of them gasping, until he was buried to the hilt inside the former trickster.

"Oh, fuck, Gabe ..." he moaned, his hands pressed against Gabriel's chest, his head thrown back into the soft pillow. Gabriel took Sam's hands from his chest, linking fingers with the young Winchester.

"Come undone for me, Sam. Lose control ..." Gabriel moaned, before he moved against Sam, flexing his hips, and lifting himself from Sam's cock, only to sink back down again. He could hear Sam's breathing begin to quiver, as he bucked up his hips to meet Gabriel's movements. They both soon found a rhythm with each other, Sam writhing underneath Gabriel, which only spurred Gabriel to move faster, and faster, riding Sam with all he had.

"Gabriel!!" Sam called out over the slap of skin on skin. "Need to ..."

"Let it go, Sam. Let go ..." he said, and all of a sudden, he felt himself being filled with warmth as Sam spilt his load inside Gabriel. "Good boy," Gabriel whispered, leaning down to kiss Sam, whose hand sneaked up to Gabriel's cock, tugging and stroking hard until Gabriel cried out and came all over Sam's chest and chin. Both of them seemed to sink into an embrace, Gabriel falling to the blankets next to Sam, who pulled him in close, nuzzling his neck gently.

"I love you, y'know ..." Sam whispered into Gabriel's damp skin. There was silence between them for a while, before Gabriel let a small smile creep onto his lips. He turned to kiss Sam's pink lips.

"I know."

* * *

_I love Sam/Gabriel so much, so I hope you enjoyed this! =_]


End file.
